


But Never Plums

by esteefee



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny doesn't like plums, either. </p><p>Post-2x20; follows sheafrotherdon's <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/380391">Dear Steve</a>, ms_artisan's <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/381526">Home is where</a> and dogeared's <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/382162">one big disaster</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Never Plums

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [one big disaster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/382162) by [dogeared](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogeared/pseuds/dogeared). 



> posted by dogeared at 06:10pm on 15/04/2012 :  
> <3 <3 <3!! I think now Danny's going to have to fend off Steve stealing pieces of humble mango from his humble pancakes :D
> 
> posted by esteefee at 07:33pm on 15/04/2012:  
> yis the fork wars! and possibly Steve will engage in nefarious neck-nibbling (merely as a distraction technique, you understand.) oh noes! Danny is doomed!

"I thought you didn't even like mango that much," Steve will say when Danny bites his shoulder in retaliation.

"Pineapple! Big difference. Or put a papaya in front of me and I plotz, and not in a good way."

"So it's just the 'p' fruit you hate. Were you attacked by a plum when you were a kid? Is that it?"

And no, Danny won't admit there was a plum tree in his front yard, a big one that hung over the driveway, and every summer, every damned *summer* with the plums overripening and falling in giant bunches all over the yard and the driveway to rot, leaving a big plummy mess he'd slide around in when he was playing and slip on when he was running down the drive and end up scraping his palms so there'd be plum juice and blood all mixed in together—"It was traumatic," he says, "what? No. I don't know what you're talking about."

But somehow Steve cottons on, he's some kind of crazy detective or something—he's really coming along in that area—and he forks up the last piece of mango and gives it to Danny as consolation and then clears away the humble plates and crinkled napkins and settles down with his cheek resting on Danny's way-too-full stomach.

"Hey, I'm gonna urp or something."

"You can handle it," Steve says, staring up at him, looking a little...pensive, that's the word. "Are you really never gonna like pineapples?"

"Oh, I get it, I get it. You think one little fruit will get between us."

Steve blinks at him.

"A fruit is not a catastrophe, a grenade, a law suit. All right? We might argue about who gets to drive my car, babe, but never about plums."

Steve grins. "Don't like 'em anyway."

"Yeah?" Danny uses Steve's shoulder—he has a nice muscle there, makes a useful grip—to haul him up. Of course it helps that Steve is already moving, settling over Danny like a wave, the good kind that's warm and happy and kissing him suddenly, tasting like mango and syrup and just a little humble.

"See?" Danny says, "I'm easy. Stick a mango in me and I'm yours."

Steve laughs, sounding ten kinds of grateful and happy and safe, and home, that's the important thing—he's home, and Danny isn't going to let him go flying off alone again, no matter how many mangoes he brings back with him.

"Got that straight," Danny mumbles, and Steve frowns but doesn't ask, just kisses him again, tasting sweet.

 

_End._


End file.
